Into The Past
by Lissa Black
Summary: Melinda Halliwell Warren has been sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, but not in the present. She is sent to Tom Riddle's time at Hogwarts...while in her own time her older brother's Wyatt and Chris wage war against each other. Review!
1. Chapter 1

She stared at the floor lost in her thoughts and memories of the past when a voice broke through to her and she looked up as she was announced to the room at large.

"Now before we eat we have a transfer student entering her 6th year here! Melinda Warren!" Headmaster Dippet said smiling towards her were she stood in a shadowed corner beside the teachers table. Everyone turned and looked only noticing her as she stepped forward. As she made her way to the stool whispers broke out through out the hall from those recognizing her last name. She stepped up to the stool and sat as the sorting hat was place on her head. As a voice started talking in her head her face showed no emotion. Since she was first noticed by everyone her emerald green eyes had stayed cold like ice and her expression blank.

'A Warren huh? Well your ancestors are interesting, your mother a Charmed One and your father an angel? Interesting…. You are from the future.'

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" she snarled at the hat, the first emotions shown at all from her.

'Nevertheless you have good in you but you also have darkness, so much dark, well you can't go to Hufflepuff you would tear then to shreds, Ravenclaws out too. That leaves Gryffindor or Slytherin? Hmm I think you would commit murder being with the lions so it better be "SLYTHERIN!" was shouted to the hall. There was a small controlled clapping from the snakes table. She stood and pulled the hat and set it down and was walking away when the hat called out "My lady!" Melinda stopped and turned back to the hat as everyone sat and watched some not even breathing to wait to see what happened next.

"Hogwarts would like me to tell you that should you ever need anything in the future, you need only ask. This will be an interesting year, as it's been centuries since a witch of your skill and line has graced these halls! What with your line going to that other school of yours! Very interesting indeed, oh and my dear try not to kill anyone, they are children after all." At that Melinda sneered and turned around and sat at the end of the snake table ignoring everyone else as the food appeared and people started to talk about what had happened and eat.

Melinda grabbed some chicken and mashed potatoes and started eating. Not saying a word to the first years around her, not even giving them a glance while everyone kept glancing over at her. Finally when the meal ended the Headmaster dismissed them and Melinda got up and followed after the other Slytherins. Once they reached the common room and was told were there dorms were they broke off and Melinda wandered over to a window and hopped up into the sill and looked out at the moon shining on her once again lost in her thoughts and memories, not even noticing as she was being watched.

………………………

Tom Riddle sat at the Slytherin table with his 'classmates' around him. They followed his orders and that was why he was called the 'Prince of Slytherin' also known to others as Lord Voldemort. Even though he was only a sixth year everyone looked to him for orders. When the Headmaster announced a transfer he was surprised as was everyone else because there were hardly any transfer students, in the whole history of Hogwarts!

When he saw her step out of the shadows he had to stop his mask from slipping by having his mouth drop open. She was beautiful! She had dark black hair reaching the small of her back and cold but bright emerald eyes. She had a small frame like she could break in a second but you could tell she was strong. She was about 5'4" and she had the perfect body. Tom watched her through out the sorting and the feast, but he was pulled back to his surroundings by what was being said around him.

"I can't believe it! A true Warren witch!" Malfoy breathed looking at the Warren girl.

Walburga Black sneered and said "So what if she's a Warren! What does it matter?"

Orion Black sneered at his cousin and replied "You stupid idiot! The Warren line is the purest line in the entire wizarding world!! It's purer than Merlin's, the Founders, the Blacks Malfoy's and every other pureblood family out there! Plus there family has power, and lots of it! One witch from there line could level Hogwarts with a flick of there wrists!" As he said this the other purebloods nodded in agreement at what Orion had said.

"Is that true?' Tom asked breaking into the conversation.

"Yes, but the reason it's a big deal now is that the Warren family was thought to have died out but now I guess they just left the wizarding world." Malfoy replied while everyone thought about what he said and then turned and watched the girl at the end of the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Again I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed!

Chapter 2

Once dinner finished Tom and his friends led the house down to the common room. There Tom's group sat on the leather couches and chairs grouped by the fireplace as others wandered around talking and catching up with friends. They all watched as Melinda walked over to a window sill and stare at the moon.

Tom finally decided to end his curiosity by getting up and walking over to Melinda.

"Hello, my name is Tom Riddle, 6th year and Slytherin prefect." He said holding out his hand for her to shake. Melinda turned to Tom eyes glazed over so they were a white color. But then she blinked and it was gone. She smiled and placed her hand in his and said, "Melinda Warren, but you already knew that." Tom chuckled as he nodded.

"Maybe we can be friends and I can show you around and bring you to your classes, so you don't get lost?" Tom asked, but more like commanded that she accept.

Melinda just smiled again and said, "Sure you can show me around, but I don't really need friends. Besides I don't plan on staying in this hell whole for very long."

Tom hid his surprise at her words; no one had rejected him before especially when he tried to charm them. "Where do you plan on going?"

"That's for me to know and you not to find out!" she replied with a smirk as she got up and brushed past him to the girls dorms.

Tom stood there thinking over his conversation with her. He had been polite and nice, she should have liked him. Or at least warmed up to him and instead she had brushed him aside like he was trash! Tom stormed back over to his friends who had been watching and talking to each other trying to figure out what had happened. When Tom sat down he was bombarded with questions.

"Is it true, is she really a Warren?" Rabastan Lestrange asked.

"What did you talk to her about?" Malfoy asked.

"Enough!" Tom said to cut everyone off from all of the questions. They all fell silent and waited for him to start talking again.

"I offered to show her around and be her friend. She accepted the offer for tour guide but rejected my friendship," Tom sneered at this and then continued, "But she also said she didn't plan on being in this hell whole for very long."

"Hell Whole!!" Walburga Black shrieked insulted, "This is the best school for magic in the world! She should be honored to even attend Hogwarts!"

"But she is a Warren, maybe she had amazing teachers somewhere else?" offered Avery.

"Anyway, as I was saying when I first walked over and she looked at me her eyes were completely glazed over and white, then she blinked and they were back to normal. Do any of you know why her eyes did that?" Tom asked. He hated the fact that he didn't grow up in the Wizarding World and therefore he didn't know a lot about the World even though he was trying to learn all he could as he had been doing since he arrived 6 years ago.

Everyone shook their heads in a negative response, except for Malfoy.

"I think I know, my father told me a story when I was little, one was about this seer, and when the seer saw something, in a vision her eyes would glaze over with white. But I'm not sure if that's true or not, I've never met a seer, seers are very rare. But then again, I've also heard of powerful seers coming from the Warren line. At least that's what I remember from the stories I've heard from my dad about the Warren line. I mean they haven't been in the Wizarding World for at least a couple hundred years."

Everyone sat thinking over the information. Then Tom spoke up, "I want someone to always be watching her, if she is a seer I want to know. I also want to know everything else she is hiding."

Everyone nodded in agreement at there leaders orders. Then as the night went on one by one they all went up to bed until the common room was empty and the fire from the fire was dieing out when fire burst from the ground and formed into the shape of a person. The flames went away leaving a light brown haired, blue eyed 17 year old.

"Mel what have you gotten yourself into?"

~ Ok! There's Chapter 2! Please Review, because if I don't get any reviews I won't bother posting anymore of this story! So review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning everyone in the castle woke and went about their morning routines, discussing last night's events as well as wondering about the new student, Melinda Warren. As seven o'clock came around everyone started making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast before classes started that day, since it was the first day of classes everyone wanted to be ready.

By 7:30 everyone was in the Great Hall except for the newest student, who finally strolled in a few minutes later. Everyone wondered where she was especially her dorm mates because when they had woken, she was gone.

Melinda dropped into a seat at the end of the Slytherin table ignoring the stares and gossip. The teachers and Headmaster returned to their meals, when the closed doors of the Great Hall were thrown open, with a loud bang. Everyone jumped, but none noticed Melinda barely reacted; the only sign of movement was her hand reaching for her dagger that was strapped to her thigh. She unhooked the dagger from its sheath and held it in her hand under the table.

Everyone was watching the doors, when a light-brown haired, blue eyed boy strolled in. The teachers and Headmaster were on their feet wands pointed at the teenager.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"Professor Dumbledore asked coldly

The boy just sneered and replied, "I am here to talk to my darling little sister, old man, do you have a problem with that? And who I am is really none of your business."

The teachers sputtered in indignation at the rude boy.

"Now see here, you are trespassing and have no right to be here! Leave immediately!" One of the teachers yelled with the others nodding in agreement.

The teenager ignored the teachers and strolled over to the Slytherin table, and he sat down across from Melinda. No one moved as they watched to see what would happen next.

"So little sis, how's life?" The boy sarcastically asked, not really caring for an answer.

"Oh you know I'm fine, what's new with you? Been torturing anyone new lately?"Melinda replied in the same sarcastic tone. The boy waved his hand and the both of them disappeared in a swirl of flames. The staff and students erupted into chaos as one of their students was taken by an unknown person.

The two reappeared in what appeared to be a hotel room. Melinda walked and sat on the couch while her brother moved over to the big glass windows overlooking the city of London.

"Tsk, tsk, Mel, you don't have any better comebacks then that? Anyway I am not here for your wonderful remarks; I am here to offer my help, in exchange of course for yours"

"No thanks, I would rather go to hell, oh wait, been there done that, I even got the t-shirt, although it was slightly burned."

"You know Mel, you should pick a side, and you can't stay neutral forever. Look where it got you so far."

"Yes well at least I am not being threatened every five minutes by an enemy! I am fine with staying neutral thanks!"

"If you joined me, I could protect you, we would be unstoppable! Why can't you see this Mel" The boy pleaded with her.

"Join you?! After you killed mom, and everyone else?! Or join our other dearest brother, who betrays us to the bastard that sired us!! I will never side with Chris for abandoning us, and siding with that bastard, and I won't side with you either! I am staying neutral. Go back to hell, Wyatt and stay away from me!" Melinda spat this at Wyatt her eldest brother, then she stood up and stormed out of the hotel room and into the hallway. Leaving her eldest brother standing by the window, he just watched as she left, if he tried to stop her now, then his plans would not work.

Wyatt sighed, he knew he had to get Mel on his side but he wasn't sure how. He knew he would think of something, as he headed off to the Underworld or hell as his little sis liked to call it.


	4. Chapter 4

**There is a poll open on my profile! Please vote on it! Now on with the story! Again I own nothing but this idea!**

Chapter 4

As Melinda walked out of the hotel room, she thought about what Wyatt had said. She would never join Wyatt but she would never join her other brother either, if she could even call him her brother anymore. She made it to the elevator and thought of what had become of her family. Wyatt had accepted the darkness and became the source. He then went and killed mom, and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, and Uncle Henry and Uncle Coop. He also killed her cousins and he felt no remorse over doing it.

He said he did it so that they wouldn't be around to stop them, from taking over the magical community. But Melinda could not accept what he had done. And Chris had turned his back on both of them and joined their father, with the other elders. Leo had abandoned those years ago, Melinda hardly remembered him, and what she did remember of him was him ignoring her.

Leo eventually had been convinced that Wyatt would turn dark again and rejected him as his son. Leo had always loved Chris as the good son. Melinda usually stayed out of the fights. But after the families deaths she found out that Leo hated her because he thought that she wasn't even his daughter. He thought mom had cheated on him and she was the result of it.

With the deaths, Chris left, believing his father that Wyatt should be killed. Chris was part elder, and because of that the other elders accepted him into the fold. They also believed Leo when he said that Melinda would join Wyatt because he wasn't his daughter. Chris believed this and had told everyone that Melinda was evil and so none of the light would accept her, they would avoid her or try and capture her for the elders or kill her.

Melinda knew that it was useless to try and get Chris to see the truth; he was never close to Mel or Wyatt growing up. And he always looked up to Leo. So once Mel discovered that she was being called dark and others being ordered to kill her she went into hiding. She hoped that Chris would be on her side at first, but when she resurfaced and came face to face with Chris she knew it wasn't so, he tried to kill her on sight. So she had run once again.

She couldn't go to anyone on the light side, for they would have killed her. And she couldn't go to Wyatt and stay with him after what had happened. So she had cautiously gone to some people that had declared themselves neutral.

She went to the vampire queen.

There the vampires were suspicious of her, as she was of them. But as the weeks went by she was accepted into the coven. Some much so that she was named the adopted daughter of the Vampire Queen, which the vampires could not have children unless they adopted them, making Melinda the only daughter of the Vampire Queen. By doing so guaranteed Melinda protection from all sides that wanted to harm her.

When word had gotten out about her adoption, it made all the light side accepts what the elders had been saying about her. And Wyatt had just laughed, he still wanted his little sister to join him, and if she did now then she would have the backing of the vampires. Even though they were neutral they would protect and side with their princess.

The elevator dinged and opened and Melinda was pulled out of her thoughts. She stepped inside and listened to the music before turning around.

"How long have you been following me?" Melinda asked what appeared to be nothing but shadows. Someone stepped out of the shadows and kneeled before her.

"Once you left the wards of the castle we were alerted and immediately followed your magical signature. Even though the Queen is not here, we still must protect you, my princess." The vampire said.

Melinda just sighed and turned around as the elevator came to a stop at the lobby.

"I am going back now; I will meet with you when I can, most likely on those weekends when we go to the village. If not then, we can meet over the holidays." Melinda stated.

"Of course my princess, your guard follows you up whenever you leave the wards of the castle. For the holidays, you can sign up to go home, ride the train and a guard will be sent to pick you up." He instantly replied.

"Good, I will see you soon then," Melinda replied then dismissed him as she stepped out of the elevator. She knew she was still being followed at a distance by her guard, but she didn't say anything because she knew no matter what she said they would not leave.

With some many threats against her life, the Vampire Queen feared for her adopted daughter's life. She found a way to send her daughter into the past for her protection. But the Queen would not let her daughter go unprotected. She sent a guard of twenty trusted vampires to guard over the princess.

Melinda shivered as she stepped out into the cool air of a day in London. She remembered how she didn't want to leave her time but knew it was for the best until the war pasted. But now Wyatt was here, to bring her back and to his side. And if he found a way back then, the elders wouldn't be far behind. She had no idea how things were going to end but it sure as hell would be interesting. As she thought this she stepped into a dark alley and orbed away.

**Don't forget to review! And check out my poll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SOOO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY! With school, work, my Great Grandpa dying, helping with plays, field trips, etc…life has been crazy! But I'm back with chapter 5! YAY! Chapter 6 should be up within a few weeks! Final exams are next week then I have a few weeks off! I plan on at least getting 2 more chapters up! Again so sorry for the long wait!**

**I do not own anything but this idea!**

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

As soon as Melinda disappeared in the swirl of flames along with the boy that was trespassing. The hall erupted into chaos. The younger students were scared and the older students were trying to figure out what was going on. Some were trying to calm the students but not succeeding.

Finally the Headmaster stood and yelled, "SILENCE!"

Everyone quieted down immediately and sat in silence waiting for him to continue talking.

"Prefects lead your houses back to the dorms. If the Head boy and Head Girl could stay behind, as well as the staff, thank you," the Headmaster sat back down and watched as the prefects sprang into action gathering up the students and leading them out of the hall. Only when the hall was cleared and only the staff and head boy and girl remain did the Headmaster speak.

"While on patrol tonight check the castle and see if they are still on the grounds. If not we will alert the aurors that a student was taken."

"But Headmaster, we don't even know if she was taken against her will or not!" One of the teachers stated.

"None the less, Miss Warren was taken off school grounds without permission. That is against school rules." The Headmaster stated before waving the others off to start the search.

Minerva McGonagall and Tom Riddle as head boy and girl walked out of the Great Hall to start their rounds. An hour later as they reached the entrance hall to head back to their dorms they saw Melinda Warren walking in through the doors. Melinda looked up when she heard the footsteps.

"Oh hello, so I'm guessing dinner is done right?" Melinda asked she had after all missed dinner.

"Where have you been?" Minerva screeched as she grabbed Melinda by the arm and started to drag her to the Headmasters office.

"McGonagall let her go you are hurting her," Minerva dropped Melinda's arm like it was on fire as she turned to Tom, she had forgotten he was there, "Don't you think that Melinda should be allowed to rest, we can tell everyone tomorrow that she is back, besides no one would be in their offices now, we would have to wake them. It can wait till morning."

Minerva flushed at the reprimand. While Melinda stood and watched the scene plays out. Tom stood there smirking superiorly. Minerva knew she wouldn't win against him so she just huffed and turned and stalked off to her dorm.

Tom turned to Melinda, "Your welcome." He said to her before he started to lead the way to the dorms.

Melinda just rolled her eyes and followed him, "I never asked for your help, I could care less what happened."

"We'll see if you feel the same after you talk with the teachers and Headmaster."

"Ooh! Scary! The big bad teachers, I'm shaking in my shoes now."

Tom just sniffed angrily at her before they reached the entrance to the dorms, after saying the password and slipping inside they both went their separate ways, not bothering to acknowledge the other.

…**..**

The Next Morning

Melinda was shaken awaken by Walburga Black.

"Wake up! The Headmaster wants to see you!"

Melinda groaned as she rolled out of bed. 15 minutes later she was showered and dressed into the Slytherin uniform. She made her way up into the common room and ignoring Tom Riddle and his group she walked out the common room. Once she reached the Headmasters office, which she found by asking the ghosts as she past them.

The gargoyle jumped to the side letting her pass and up the stairs into the office. She knocked on the door and waited to be told to enter. This came a second later.

"Enter."

She pushed the door open, and sitting behind the desk was the Headmaster and standing beside the desk was Professor Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster and Transfiguration teacher.

"Please sit down, Miss Warren, we have much to discuss," said the Headmaster.


End file.
